


We Found Love

by Ongniel_sci



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Nosocomephobia (fear of hospitals), Romance, Shooting, police officer dick captain slade, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: A kind stranger helped Dick at the hospital. then Dick met him again at the police station where he started working. he was shocked to know that the stranger he liked was his boss...* Rated E for language and nsfw hints
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 23





	We Found Love

Dick was sleeping next to slade. When slade woke up he kept brushing Dick's silky hair off his face.

" You're awake" dick wiped his eyes.   
"Yea" slade pulled Dick closer. He kissed his lips and started planting kisses all over his face. Dick chuckled "hey stop"  
"That's what you get for being too cute" Slade kissed him  
Dick chuckled " I need to shower" he got up

  
Dick went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slade walked in with his briefs on and hugged dick from the back. He kissed his nape. Then he kissed Dick's shoulder. "I Love you" slade whispered in Dick's ear.

Dick smiled " you tell me that you love me every minute" he faced Slade he then cupped Slade's face and kissed him.

"Don't you need a hand?" Slade smirked  
"No" dick blushed. Slade brushed Dick's wet hair with his hand and kissed his forehead.

he left him to finish his shower.

  
When Dick got out. He had his white robe on and started drying his hair by a towel. Slade sat on the bed looking at Dick. Admiring how beautiful his boyfriend looks. When dick finished drying his hair he started putting on his uniform. Slade was surprised " why are you wearing that? Today is our day off. Did you forget?"

  
" I got a call from Jason they need me now" Dick turned around as he put on his boots. He kissed Slade's lips and was about to leave.  
"But..." slade held dick's wrist " I'll talk to them Dick I'm sure they'll find a replacement"  
"Slade...you're the captain... people already think you're going easy on me. It's ok. I promise you I'll come back and we'll have the rest of the day" Dick waved at slade and walked out.

  
Slade got so angry he called Jason.  
"Hi Captain" Jason answered happily   
"FUCK YOU JASON" Slade shouted at him  
"What a lovely way to say hello" he laughed  
"Didn't I tell everyone clearly that it was our day off and no one was allowed to call us?"  
"Yes, I remember that. But all our officers are out on a case and we need Dick now for backup, I'm sorry captain. It wasn't on purpose" Jason was holding his laughter. he loved teasing Slade.  
" I'm gonna kill you" Slade hung up and threw his phone aside on the bed.

  
Slade planned to spend the whole day snuggling with dick on the couch watching movies and laying back...  
He sighed. He planned for this day all year.  
Slade layed down he suddenly remembered the first time he met Dick.

Slade was at the hospital for a case when he saw a young man crying alone sitting in a chair in the hallway. Slade couldn't help but go towards him. he sat next to him " are you ok?" He asked softly.

The guy lifted his head up " I'm sorry I just...I'm fine ... please don't worry"  
"Hey, it's ok tell me what's wrong" Slade said slowly and softly  
the guy looked at Slade with teary eyes " It's embarrassing..." he covered his face with his hands  
"It's ok" Slade smiled  
"I'm just too scared to be here all by myself" the guy confessed he avoided looking at Slade's eyes.  
"Oh" slade didn't expect that. He smiled "it's ok I'll stay with you then"

  
The guy was surprised. Slade smiled at him.  
Slade waited for the guy until he finished his check ups. When they were leaving the hospital. The guy kept thanking Slade. Slade smiled "next time you want to go to the hospital you can call me" Slade handed him his number  
The guy blushed "My name is Dick by the way" he offered his hand  
"I'm Slade" slade shook his hand  
  
  
A few days passed.

  
Dick has just started working in the police department. It was very intimidating to be around a lot of people. He felt so out of place sometimes. He was actually praying to find someone he knew there. then he saw a familiar person... Wait, isn't that Slade?

  
"Slade" Dick called him. He waved at him.  
Slade wasn't in his uniform yet. He was walking with Jason to his office. " What did you say? SLADE? The disrespect!" Jason shouted. Slade shushed him.

Dick was surprised at Jason's reaction. Slade smiled and asked Dick to wait for him outside. after a few minutes Slade came. He got Dick a soda. "So, officer Dick Grayson, huh?" Slade smiled  
"Yea" Dick was excited "I can't believe you work here, too"  
Slade chuckled  
"It's like...it's like destiny" dick didn't realize his words until he said them. He covered his mouth with both hands.  
Slade smiled "destiny, indeed" he winked at dick.

  
An officer came in "Captain, we need you to check something"  
Slade nodded  
Dick was surprised "captain?"  
Dick got up " oh my god... you're the captain" he covered his mouth in fear. What did he just do... "I'm so sorry I didn't know.. I didn't mean to call you by your name and disrespect you"  
"Hey" Slade put his hand on dick's shoulder " it's ok you're the only one who can call me _Slade_ " he winked at him  
Dick blushed

  
Dick was definitely intimidated by Slade. He liked him but he's the boss... even though Slade told him to call him by his name and feel comfortable. Dick wasn't comfortable at all. he wished Slade wasn't his boss.   
  
When they worked together he'd avoid looking at him. Or even being alone with him he'd ask someone else to go with him whenever Slade called him. Slade noticed that Dick was acting weird around him.

  
Dick was working alone at night and Slade was at his office. Slade walked out "Hey" he greeted him. Dick looked down and packed his things "oh I have to go now. Goodbye captain"

  
Slade was upset. He stood in front of the door blocking Dick from leaving.  
"What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" Slade demanded answers  
"No, I just... I'm just done with today's work"  
"Don't lie to me Dick. You cant even look me in the eyes...is it because I'm your boss now?"  
"No, I... I want to quit this job"  
Slade was shocked "why? What happened?"  
"I cant work .. with you"  
Slade felt devastated " am I making you uncomfortable?...I didn't realize that...I'm sorry"  
"No..I cant work with you because... I like you and it's unrequited and being with you hurts" tears rolled down his face. dick walked past Slade and opened the door.

Slade froze hearing the confession. He couldn't believe that Dick liked him, too.  
He turned around " who said it's unrequited? "  
Dick turned his head in surprise  
"I like you" Slade smiled. He walked closer and cupped Dick's face "I've liked you since the first moment I saw you" he kissed his lips.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that earlier... I was waiting for the right time"  
Dick blushed. He was too shocked to talk.  
Slade laughed. "So, you won't quit now, right?"  
"Oh..I guess not" dick was embarrassed  
Slade put his hand under Dick's chin and kissed him again. "I love you"

  
  
On their first date Slade invited him over after work. Dick seemed to be so nervous. He was sitting in the sofa shaking. " Dick, chill I won't do anything you don't want me to. besides I only invited you to watch a movie together" he smiled. Dick felt a relieved. They spent the night watching TV and having dinner together.

  
  
After a few dates have passed. Dick really wanted to sleep with Slade. When Slade was washing the dishes after dinner. Dick put his arms around him. Slade turned around "hey"  
Dick tiptoed and kissed Slade. Slade cupped Dick's face and kissed him. Dick kissed Slade's neck and collarbones. "Ah" Slade moaned "shall we take this to the bedroom?" Slade smiled. Dick nodded. Slade carried Dick bridal style. And put him gently on the bed.  
Slade kissed dick. While dick kissed him unbuttoning Slade's shirt. Dick was shocked to see that Slade's body had many scars. "Do they hurt?" Dick asked in a low voice  
"No" slade took Dick's hand and made him trace the scars  
"I got them when I was an officer" Slade unbuttoned Dick's shirt " but I'll never allow anyone to hurt you, dick" he kissed Dick's chest. He then kissed Dick's fingers, then lips. "Every part of you is beautiful" he smiled.

  
  
At work  
Slade asked to see Dick in his office. dick came in and closed the door behind him. Slade pulled down the curtains. He put his arms around dick and rested his head on dick's shoulder " I missed you"  
Dick blushed.   
"We barely see each other Dick" he brushed Dick's hair "because we're too busy working and we barely have any time together. it's not enough for me. I want to see you every minute. I want to wake up next to you every morning. So, how about you move in with me? You can think about it. You don't have to feel burdened if you don't...I just felt like it would be-" Dick interrupted him with a kiss "I'd love to move in with you"  
Slade felt so happy he hugged Dick tightly. " I love you"  
  


it took Dick a few days to pack. when he finished he carried the boxes to Slade's house. He also got Slade a wine bottle as a gift. It had a red ribbon all around it.   
Slade opened the door. "Oh that looks fancy" he took the wine bottle and placed it on the table.

"It's a gift for you" dick blushed. Slade moved the boxes in. He then kissed Dick. "But I already have my gift" he winked. He moved Dick's legs up his waist and carried him to his bed. "Should I unwrap my gift now?"  
Dick laughed  
"What?" Slade was confused  
"That's really cheesy"  
"Well, I was thinking romantic but cheesy will do" he kissed Dick

  
  
~~~

  
Slade dozed off as he waited for Dick to come home. He had an upsetting nightmare. A nightmare where he lost Dick for good. He woke up panting. His whole body full of sweat. He looked around for Dick but he realized that Dick was still at work. Slade was worried because his dreams tend to come true. Slade put on his uniform as he called dick. but Dick didn't pick up so Slade called Jason. "H~ello" Jason answered   
"Where is Dick?" Slade talked fast  
"He's not here" Jason answered calmly  
"WHERE IS DICK?" slade shouted  
" He's at the bank at 15th street. there is a robbery and some hostages being captive and-" Slade hung up. He ran to his car and drove as fast as he could. The idea of losing Dick was making him insane.

He arrived at the bank. It was surrounded by police cars.  
Slade heard a lot of shootings. He looked around for Dick but he couldn't find him.  
"Where is Dick?" Slade asked the officers who were hiding behind their cars.  
"He's inside the bank negotiating with the kidnapper"

  
"Fuck" Slade pushed the officer back and ran towards the bank. Before Slade enters. The place exploded before his eyes. The whole place started burning.  
"Is everyone alright?" An officer used his transceiver "Did you manage to rescue all the hostages?"   
"Yes, sir there are all here with us we managed to get out safely" another officer replied  
Slade took the transceiver from the officer " is Dick alright? is he with you? let me talk to him" Slade was praying that Dick was safe with them.  
"Oh, we haven't seen Dick. He's not here" the officer answered  
Slade dropped the transceiver

"DICK" he screamed as he ran towards the burning bank.  
"Stop" some officers pulled him back.  
"Let me go Dick is still inside" Slade was crying out. He fought the officers grip and managed to release himself.  
"Dick!" He shouted as he ran towards the burning place.

  
"Slade?" A voice stopped him.  
Slade couldn't believe it. he has just heard Dick's voice.

  
"Dick!" Slade's tears rolled down as he ran towards Dick and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok" 

he cupped Dick's face "you're not hurt anywhere are you?"   
Dick shook his head and laughed "I'm fine"

Slade hugged him. "I'm so sorry Slade" Dick told him.

"for what?" Slade was surprised  
"For making you worry about me, and for ruining our day off"   
Slade squeezed dick into another hug "our day has just begun" he kissed him  
  
  
  



End file.
